mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Sig to 555
This Forum is kind of like Forum:Count to 1000, but we will have to sig to 555. Don't ask why it's 555, it just seems cool to have triple 5s. So, every post you add the next number, you sig and you can add a comment if you want. Just please don't sig twice in a row and whoever sigs on number 555 will get 200 clicks and a Rank 9 Item from me. The Item is whatever Item I have available at the time. So, start sigging! Category:Templates :1. I sig for #1. :2. I sig for #2. NEW RULE!!!!! YOU CANNOT POST 2 TIMES IN A ROW!!!!!!!! 23:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :3. #3! :4. number $$$4$$$ 23:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :5. 5th. :6. 6th. - 00:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :7. 7th, and soon I will quit MLN Team. BTW, ZER0-0, in your preferences, you need to put so that your sig code won't be a huge chunk when editing. :8. #8, I don't understand how. Joeman told me to do it and I don't know how. 00:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :9. Ok, click on this link: , and in the signature area, check the box that says "Custom Sig". Then, in the box above where you enter your sig, clear that out and insert the code I gave you above. 00:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :10. 10th. - 00:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :11. My sig is kinda too long. :12. 01:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :13. :14. - 03:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :15. Did you know my user name is actually: Z(capital)E(capital)R(capital)0(the number)-(dash)0(the number)? 01:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :16. Yep. And your sig is now working properly! :17. 17th. - 00:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :18. Soon to be Rank 5! ∆ shop Order See my page 00:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) 00:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) 00:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) 00:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) 00:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :19. 00:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :20. I have a new sig. :21. 00:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :22. The Pokémon in the end of my sig changes cause I put 4 different choices in my sig. :22. 03:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :23. I added some more sprites in my sig. :24. :25. :26. :27. :28. :29. :30. :31. :32. :33. :34. :35. legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 19:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :36. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(don't you love this symbol?)$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 20:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :37. Me, not really. :38. :39. :40. :41. legoace342(Talkpage)( )(Publicview) 02:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :42. :43. :44. I need . :45. 01:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :46. Busy updating all Networkers. :47. 01:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :48. :49. 02:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :50. :51. 21:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :52. :53. Almost rank 8! 23:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :54. Nice! :55. 00:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :56. :57. 00:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :58. :59. 02:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :60. 02:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :61. Hover your cursor over my sig and scroll down. :62. My first sig here. 05:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :63. Yes, I noticed that awesome special function. 19:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :64. I have removed that function for now since it causes line breaks. Once I/someone figures out how to solve that problem, I will put it back. 21:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :65. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 16:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :66. Flex, don't put so many colons, and your sig's code is appearing all over the place. Please use in your preferences. 22:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :67. its Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 23:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :68. Oh, well I didn't know what page your sig is on. :69. 12.432% of the way 03:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :70. That's nice to know. 03:18, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :71. Isn't Awesome3000 really encouraging? 03:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :72. Sure is. 03:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :73 Are you guys making fun of me? 03:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :74. I think so. Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 16:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :75. 17:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :76. Play Flex217's Invisible Maze! Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 23:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :77. 23:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :78. A3K, we weren't making fun of you, just teasing you in a friendly way. Flex, I will try out your game later. 00:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :79. Cool game flex, you do reliese that you're missing a level??? 07:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :80. I have tried out Flex217's game, it is fun and quick, and I have won- for the reward, he gives you a notice that says you have survived his game- but the picture that comes with it can't upload because it is a non-existent file. 14:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :81. 15:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :82. Im gonna try it now. (I hope) 15:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :83. Don't worry, it's really easy! 20:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :84. It wasn't as I expected it to be. It's more like "Hightlight Maze" :P 20:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :85. True.... although if you're not very smart, you'll do it without highlighting- maybe it's supposed to be for not very bright people..... 20:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :86. Oh well. 20:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :87. 20:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :88. 21:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :89. At least it's easy. 01:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :90. Yeah. 02:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :91. I really don't understand why the image won't upload, the file name is correct. 03:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :92. Try converting it to another file extension, like JPEG (.jpg). It's file extension is probably corrupt. 03:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :93. I will try that tomorrow, it's late here: 10:30 p.m. Thanks for the advice! 03:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :94. 03:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :95. I'm going to try that now. 13:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :96. 15:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :97. 15:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :98. 17:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :99. Any more file extensions? So far none have worked. 20:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :100. There's PNG (.png), GIF (.gif), JPEG (.jpg or .jpeg), BMP (.bmp). I think that's it. 20:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :101. Okay I will try the others. Thanks! 02:01, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :102. No prob. 02:11, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :103. To upload to a name ending in png it has to be a png image. 02:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :104. The problem is I don't know what type of image it is, it is Flex217's image, and is the reward for beating Invisible Maze. I'm trying to figure out why it won't upload, as I have seen the image myself on his game's reward page. 02:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :105. uploaded, enjoy. 03:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :106. 03:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :107. 03:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :108. 03:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :109. Hey SSgtGriffin why don't you come on the IRC? 05:11, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :110. I'll try later. 15:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :111. (Yah! 1st triple digits!) Thanks you Awesome3000, if the file name for the image is different than what I had on my page, then please go to Flex217's reward page here: GONE ,and edit it so the file name is correct. Thank you! 18:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :112. darn you that's cheating. 19:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :113. Sorry. I just wanted to make sure he could edit it so that the file name is correct, because it wasn't possible to upload the file originally without Awesome3000. 21:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :114. 23:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :115. HELLO! hello! HELLO! hello!...... 01:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :116. HELLO! 01:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :117. I don't, know what you want with the file image. 01:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :118. A3K, could you help Legoace with his sig? Ask him 'bout it. ` :119. Will do. 01:27, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :120. I will check. 01:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :121. Thanks. 01:43, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :122. (Edit conflict) I think it had to do with the box covering multiple headers. 01:46, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :123. Oh. :124. Whatever, thanks, it's fixed now. Thanks again. 02:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :125. np 02:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :126. You know what? It feels like years since I've visited the official store. I'm going to go see it now. 02:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :127. Sure thing. 03:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :128. This is going quickly. 03:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :129. Yep. 03:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :130. Another number done. 03:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :131. And another one. 03:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :132. Running out of things to say. 03:27, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :133. I am making 2 new barnstars with Jesuslover's help. 03:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :134. Cool. 03:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :135. 03:43, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :136. 37 titles were removed from my watchlist: It was time for a cleanup. 03:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :137. What a coincidence! I just removed 72 titles! BTW, check the shout box. 03:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :138. Are you talking about the images? 04:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :139. I have finished the first barnstar. Awesome3000, are you sure I won the last round of the MLN item game? I just want to make sure. 16:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :140. I made this forum on LEGO Atlantis Wiki. Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 16:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :141. I have finished both of my new barnstars. 17:43, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :142. ONLY look at this and not the other stuff. Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 19:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :143. You know that code SSgtGriffin gave you? You still need to put it in . 20:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :144. Yeah Flex, I was about to say the same thing. 01:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :145. I have found out how to upload images from other wikis. Flex217 has a new reward for his invisible maze. 01:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :146. Congrats. #mlnw IRC. 02:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :147. Speechless 02:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :148. Again congrats. 02:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :149. What's on IRC? 03:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :150. Me, My bot, at the moment you. 03:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :151. Yep. 03:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :152. This page is allready getting slow to edit. 03:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :153. What happened to Flex, Benjamin, Ajr, and Zer0-0? They made it faster. 14:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :154. I don't know... 15:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :155. You know, even active users seem to be disappearing. 15:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC)